


A Proper Date Night

by kittyfurnandez



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Fluff, Loving Devotion, One Long Night, Piano Sex, Realization of love, Smut, love and sex, loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfurnandez/pseuds/kittyfurnandez
Summary: EDITEDHello lovers-I saw a post on Twitter of someone imagining Chloe wearing a gorgeous red gown, along with a BTS of Tom in tux pants. Here's my writing that was inspired by said posts! Mostly fluff here.. might add another chapter if you all like this one. Let me know in the comments! Please share if you liked it, and thank you so much for taking the time to read at all!For Chloe's ensemble inspo, please visit this pinterest board! https://www.pinterest.com/kittyfurnandez/fanfic-inspo/
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 84
Kudos: 235





	1. Red Gown and a Tux

Lucifer sipped his whiskey out on the balcony, watching the bustling city below come alive in the warm night air. Slightly leaning over the balcony, his tux pants clung to all the right places while his pristine white shirt barely hid his statuesque upper body. The light breeze barely moved a thread of his neatly coiffed hair.

Chloe watched him quietly from the sofa as she finished fastening the ankle strap of her new Louboutin stilettos. Her long, deep red evening gown was one shouldered with a slit up the right side. The freshly set diamond bracelet and matching earrings put Chloe a little out of her element, but she had to admit they were absolutely stunning. She did her hair up in a teased French twist, with small and loose curls framing her face. Her smoky cat eye was bolder than normal, but she was feeling like she could do anything in this look.

Chloe grabbed her black sequined clutch from the chair and walked out to the balcony. As her heels clacked against the marble, Lucifer stood up taller and turned around. When he faced her, he simply held his breath.

"You got my size perfectly, but you really shouldn't have spent whatever ridiculous money you did on me," she said, looking him over coyly.

"Detective, I think you're right because I cannot wait to get you out of those clothes. You look absolutely ravishing." Lucifer ran his tongue across his bottom lip and took a step closer. He wrapped his free hand around her lower back, pulling her in for a kiss.

Whiskey on his lips, Chloe felt herself growing warmer. Every time he dared to touch her, her skin pricked with _need_. But she did just spend too much time on her hair, so she had to keep the dress on at least through dinner. Still, she couldn't help but run her right hand down and underneath a suspender. She stopped at his belt, pulling the suspender and letting go quickly. It made a slap against his toned pectoral.

"Detective, please.... _do it again_ ," he said with fire in his eyes, taking any and every opportunity she gave to dominate him.

"Let's get going. I don't want to be late," she said as she pulled out of his embrace. As Chloe turned around, she could feel his eyes undressing her, so she gave her hips an extra little swing. This outfit cost more than her yearly salary, but it was giving her the confidence her regular work clothes held back. Making her way across the penthouse, she knew she held his gaze.

Lucifer put on his tux jacket and adjusted his cuffs as he scurried after her. He entered the elevator where Chloe stepped in front of him to fix his bow tie.

"Did you buy this bow tie to match my dress? It really is a perfect match, along with your pocket square, not that I am surprised."

"I initially bought your dress to match my bow tie, but then I saw this one that you're wearing and decided to return the items I had purchased. My father may have made you, but I did a damned good job of dressing you tonight. And I will make sure to do an even greater job undressing you later, if you'll let me" he purred, always seeking her consent. _Shit, that was so igniting._ He kept his eyes locked with hers hoping she would jump on him right there. He was barely resisting the urge to press himself up against her.

Chloe shuddered all the way up her spine, unable to hide her dark gaze back at him. Leaning in, she cupped his face, and whispered against his lips, "we will have to see how well behaved you are tonight." _Did she really just insinuate that she was daring to punish the devil?_ _This red dress really gave her the confidence of the Queen of Hell.. wait, is it okay that she is thinking this far into their future? Would he even want that? Can she really picture herself as Hell's Queen? She can be a badass, but to rule demons? Why is she freaking out right now?_

"Mmm, don't threaten me with such a good time, my Queen." _Wait, did he just read her mind? No, he was just playing.. but holy Hell- what an oxymoron-_ that gave her another ping of excitement through her body. _How was she going to make it through dinner if this was how their commute was beginning?_ Taking a breath, she pecked his lips and let out a tiny moan, just enough to keep him wanting more. As she pulled away, Lucifer's eyes stayed closed and missed her lips already.

Finally, the elevator dinged to signal the private garage. Chloe turned, swung her hips just a little more and made her way to the private car waiting. She was thankful Lucifer insisted on having a driver tonight. She spent too much time on her hair for the Corvette and the devil's wild driving to mess it up. He quickly trailed behind her trying to catch up. As he opened the door, she threw him a seductive smile while her bright ocean eyes thanked him from under thick black lashes. _Oh, this was going to be fun._

Lucifer made his way around the other side and got in. His long legs and arms made the back seat look tiny for his large frame, and Chloe couldn't help but notice the perfect way his pants bunched around his crotch. She gasped slightly, just enough for Lucifer to notice.

"Detective, you've already made it clear that I am to behave, but how am I supposed to do that when you stare at me like I'm a snack?! Not that I am complaining, but you're making it awfully difficult on my part to want to behave." Lucifer's voice held a playful tone to it as Chloe looked up to meet his eyes, returning raised eyebrows and a shy smile. He rested his arm over the back seat behind her, draping her shoulders. As the driver began to their destination, Lucifer whispered, "And darling, I'm more than happy to give you a little taste now. All you have to do is ask," batting his long lashes back at her.

"Lucifer, we _cannot_ and _will not_ while your driver is around! And no, we need to get through the gala first. We haven't had a real date in weeks, and it'll be nice to do something together as a couple for a change."

"We act as a couple every night.. every morning.. and most lunch breaks, if I do recall.." 

"NOT what I meant! You spent way too much on these shoes to throw away this evening!" Chloe wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself at this point. For good measure and teasing she casually threw in, "but I guess I could wear them longer tonight, even without the dress.." This did exactly what she was hoping: it made Lucifer hold his breath and pierce his eyes into her soul with want. _Where did Detective Decker go? She might as well just call herself Mrs. Morningstar if these teases keep slipping out. Oh no, she was back here already._ _Hopefully she wasn't wearing her anxiety about the future on her face. She could usually maintain a pretty good poker face as her profession taught her well, but it was almost impossible to get anything by the devil. Was she really babbling nervously to herself in her head?_

"Chloe, you look worried. Are you okay? I promise I won't try to take you in the coat closet when we get there. I'll be a good devil of my word. Then I'll be a bad one if you ask nicely," throwing a playful grin her way.

This immediately distracted Chloe back to the present. Even if she didn't know what their future held, she just needed to get through the gala. Her body was ready for him to be under it, but she wasn't going to let him have it so easily. _Get through the gala ..well, dinner.._ she made the deal with herself. Then she could ride the devil through the night and into the morning where they could have this discussion. He was always easier to talk to after sex, especially about his feelings and any future plans. She rested her left hand on his leg, diamond bracelet sparkling in the street lights, stroking his thigh with her fingertips. 

"Everything is fine. Thank you for this," gesturing to her outfit, "and for taking me out tonight. We deserve it." Chloe gave him a sweet smile, her big blue eyes staring back at him lovingly.

"Chloe, you deserve the world, and all you have to do is ask." Lucifer smiled sweetly back at her, and she knew that he meant every word. 


	2. Dinner and Dancing with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback on the last chapter. As promised, here is chapter 2. More fluff than I was originally planning, but I hope you like it! There are a couple of song references which will be listed in the notes at the end. Thank you for reading! Let me know if you like it, and share if you thought it was worth the time!

They arrived at the Waldorf for the charity gala. Lucifer's driver pulled up to the entrance where cameras and a red carpet waited. This was way out of Chloe's regular comfort, but shouldn't she get used to it being Lucifer Morningstar's girlfriend? _Girlfriend, ha! More like 'freaking soulmate.' Shit, get it together, Decker. Hmm.. 'get it together, Morningstar' just sounds like something I'd say to him when I first met him.. Ugh, it's a lot of work to change your name, so I'd probably keep Decker anyway.. **FUCK, SERIOUSLY CHLOE?!**_

Lucifer noticed her hesitation as she stared out the window. "Darling, if it's too much I can have Anton pull around the back? I know this is overwhelming with all of the paparazzi. Or you can punch them out of the way if you'd like!"

Chloe shot him daggers at that last comment. "No, no. This is fine. This is expected, right? I mean, you're a big deal, and it's a wealthy charity gala. All of the fancy people will be here.. and I'm just Chloe Decker, just a person.. yes, I can do this," looking back toward the crowd.

"No, Chloe, you are a miracle, and more than any of these wealthy miscreants could ever hope to be or aspire to. Darling, I'll lead you down the carpet. All you have to do is hold my arm, and you don't even have to stop for a photo."

A photo? Chloe did look amazing, and she should probably get it on record. She knew these events would happen though, so why is she so nervous? It's not like she has never been in front of a camera.. with her boobs out. _Seriously,_ why is she torturing herself? _I need to stop hanging out with Maze_. 

Chloe quickly squashed her hesitation and doubt down. She was going to walk with her man- _ha!_ \- down that carpet and make sure everyone knew he was hers. For good.

"Let's go, Mr. Morningstar," she spoke, oozing confidence and a small smile. If she was going to look the part, she might as well act it. 

"Mmm, keep ordering me around, and I won't be able to keep my word to behave."

Lucifer happily let himself out and around the car to show off his miracle. **His** miracle. _Bloody hell, I like the sound of her being completely mine._ He will have to remember to ask her after she claims him physically in those Louboutin's, the scene she so carefully sketched into his mind. 

Cameras immediately started flashing as Lucifer grabbed Chloe's door. Opening slowly, he reached his hand out to her. She met one hand with his while the other held her clutch and gown. As she stood, she heard a "Chloe Decker, show us your boobs!" and felt Lucifer's grip tense. She could see the fury in his eyes as he quietly hunted the paparazzo who dared insult _his_ woman. She didn't fail to notice her own body responding to his quiet possession as a shiver of arousal ran down her spine.

"Lucifer, it's okay. It comes with the territory. Ignore them."

Chloe was able to steal his gaze, and an innocent smile settled on his lips. Lucifer might need to sniff that slob's trail later and set him straight, but right now all he could do was admire Chloe. The flashing cameras caught the perfect diamond teardrop earrings he bought her earlier today. Somehow her eyes looked even more beautiful than the heavens, and her face said she was ready to walk beside him down the carpet. 

As he promised, Chloe held onto his arm and he led her by the clicking cameras. Lucifer quickly realized though that most of the cameras wanted to see her, not him. Even when they asked for a photo of her alone, she wore him in every flash as her very own accessory. _Well Dad-be-damned_ , Chloe was now dripping in confidence. He wasn't sure he would be able to hide his arousal before they got to the doors.

Chloe acted as an absolute professional, throwing smiles and poses like she was at another Hollywood premier. She kept her arm candy close, and after a few minutes decided she'd shown enough face. 

They checked in and made their way over to table 69 where they met Linda, Amenadiel, Maze and Eve. _Okay, so it wasn't just the two of them_ like she thought, but hopefully they could steal private time away during a dance or two. Being here with her friends would definitely mean that sex would have to wait. 

"Ha, would you look at that! My favorite number!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Chloe. _Yep, he definitely put in the request for this table_. She chuckled at his childish pride.

Linda got up to greet Chloe first. "Chlo! I'm so happy you guys made it! Isn't this place gorgeous?! Holy crap, you look like a movie star. ARE THOSE LOUIE'S?!" Linda had clearly started the party without them. She threw Chloe a giddy hug and finished her wine.

Chloe suddenly felt a little strange being here with Lucifer and his ex also at the table.. but Eve didn't even notice them as Maze was kindly keeping her occupied, only letting up for air every few minutes. Instead she met Amenadiel's eyes and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Chloe, Linda is right. You look stunning as always. Luci, looking dapper. I don't think I've ever seen you in a bowtie."

"Anenadiel, thank you." She also loved the bowtie. It _did things_ to her. She leaned into Lucifer whispering, "And we might need that bowtie later." _Yep, I also need to stop hanging out with Lucifer apparently._

Flashing a devilish grin back at her, "Darling, I said I wouldn't, but I see a coat closet worth exploring." _Please say yes._

Chloe took her seat and sipped her water, nearly choking. "I'd love.. a glass of Prosecco if you want to explore the bar?" _Oh, this was going to be a long night for both of them. How long could she keep up this banter?_

Lucifer sighed. "Very well, darling, as you desire. Amenadiel? I think your date is ready for a refill, too. Mazikeen, good evening. Should I get you some hydration, or have you found the Fountain of Youth in there?"

Eve suddenly realized there were others present. Pushing Maze away gently, Eve looked at Lucifer. "Hey, Luce. Thanks for inviting me. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but-"

"Water under the bridge, dear. But an invite for Mazikeen is an invite for her.. well, lover. And I mean that singularly. Maze has told me you two can't seem to get enough of each other. I know you'll treat her well." Lucifer cast a warm smile toward Maze. "Moving on. What'll you have to drink? The old appletini?"

Chloe felt sorry for Eve and the guilt she wore on her face. She guessed it had something to do with summoning a demon, trying to get evil released but instead getting your ex's nephew kidnapped, and then everyone almost killed.. _What a report that was to write for the Lieutenant._ Chloe shuddered at the memory remembering that night was when Lucifer left her on the balcony, confessing her love. But then she smiled because she remembered his words, "It was you, Chloe. It always has been."

"I'll come with you and get my _girlfriend_ her Appletini. I could use the air." Maze looked over to Chloe, "Damn, Granny Panties Decker! Nice pajamas. Looks like dating the devil has been good for you."

"Thanks, Maze." Chloe knew that under all of that toughness, Maze was a good friend. But _dating the devil?_ _Is it even still called dating if you're made for each other?_

As Amenadiel, Maze and Lucifer made their way to the bar, Linda broke the tension at the table.

"So Eve! You really seem to make Maze very happy."

Eve blushed and met Linda's gaze shyly. "Honestly, I couldn't even see what was right in front of me. This whole time I went to find myself and who I really am. Come to find out, I felt more lost without Maze than I did by myself. I just want her to feel as complete as I do when we are together." Eve looked away, fiddling with her napkin on the table. 

Chloe could feel Linda's tipsy mood across the table. She held her breath while she waited for Linda to decide on a path between therapist and defensive friend. "Look here, my ancient ancestor-" _defensive friend it was-_ "she was miserable while you were gone. She hid it well because, well, she's Maze, and feelings.. but she was hurt. She has a fear of abandonment, so you need to be sure you're ready for this relationship." Linda sounded like she was scolding a child.

Eve quietly nodded and looked over to Chloe to change the topic. _Oh, here we go. What can we even talk about?_ "So, Chloe.. how is Trixie?" _Okay,_ she could always talk about her amazing daughter. _Touche._

"Well, she's a preteen! But she is doing well, great in school.. and she is spending a lot more time with Dan. He has been really trying to work on his relationship with her and be there for her." This brought a smile to Chloe's face. _Damn,_ and she really had wanted to ignore Eve altogether.

"And baby Charlie?" as Eve turned to Linda. _Wow, that was ballsy._

"Well, it seems like he hasn't suffered any permanent damage from being kidnapped when he was just a few hours old-" _at least she is getting it out-_ "but he is doing well. He is hitting all of his baby milestones. He hasn't sprouted wings yet, but Amenadiel says there is no way to know when that could happen." Linda chuckled. Chloe wasn't sure if she was thinking about the irony of the question or the fact that she never thought she'd think about her baby actually sprouting wings.

"OH MY GOD. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST REALIZED?" Linda's eyes were huge.

Both Chloe and Eve stopped to see where Linda was going with this. Something told Chloe she wouldn't be a fan.

"You guys almost became daughter and mother in law! Chloe, you almost married Eve's son!"

"Excuse me? You mean you almost married Cain? How did I not know this?"

Chloe shot Linda a glare. _Did she really just say that?!_ "Okay.. thanks for being a good friend, Linda, and remind me of a terrible string of decisions I made." Chloe looked back to Eve nervously. "But I had never thought of the two of you being related. I mean, I guess I knew, but he wasn't Cain to me. He was Marcus. And it was barely even a thing. I mean, we weren't even that serious. Well, we were, but I don't think it was ever real on either of our parts.." Chloe was babbling and chuckingly awkwardly.

"Marcus? Hmm.. Well, I would have been honored to have someone like you as family. My Cain always needed a little bit of positive influence.." Eve's nostalgia showed on her face. "But now you have Lucifer! And you two were literally made for each other from what Maze has told me. That's incredible, Chloe! You'll make him happier and a better man than I ever could." Eve's sadness had completely vanished, and Chloe knew she meant what she said.

The two Angels and demon made their way back to the table. Lucifer sat down next to Chloe and handed her a flute of champagne, placing a second in front of her.

"Lucifer, you didn't have to bring two." Chloe was confused, but grateful.

"I had a feeling you might need to catch up to the doctor," staring back at Chloe, but leaning his head to signal across the table toward Eve.

Chloe took a sip and stole a piece of bread from the center of the table. She knew she had to eat something before the bubbles went to her head. She needed to keep her confidence and clothes on while trying to wrangle the devil's behavior. Otherwise she would end up in the coat closet quicker than she was willing to admit.

********

The keynote speaker, a well-known surgeon in LA, was wrapping up his speech as desert came out. Their dinner was absolutely amazing, and the chocolate cheesecake that was just placed in front of Chloe looked delightful. Her little monkey would have loved it. Before diving in, Chloe finished off her second glass of champagne. Almost immediately, a waiter placed another in front of her. She didn't typically like champagne, but this one was particularly cold and sweet, lingering on her lips.

Lucifer was already enjoying his chocolate cheesecake, leaving a little on his lower lip. He looked over at Chloe, catching her staring and biting her own lip slightly.

"Darling? Craving a kiss, are we?" he purred. How easily he made it feel like it was just the two of them.

"Mmm," as she looked away, slightly embarrassed. "You just have a little on your face." She took her napkin and reached toward him. He allowed her to wipe off the chocolate, watching her every move. Chloe swallowed hard, trying not to draw any attention. The champagne was getting to her, and he looked so damn good in that tux. _Thankfully dinner is almost over, then we can go back to the penthouse for the real desert._

"Get a room!" Maze said. Well, isn't that ironic. "Please. Before that steak comes back up." 

"Mazikeen, aren't we calling the kettle!" Lucifer turned back to Chloe where he leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on her lips in front of the entire table. He pulled away, looking accomplished and keeping Chloe asking for more. He desperately wanted to go back in for seconds, but he was remembering their deal.

"Luci, keep it in your pants. We haven't even gotten to the silent auction yet!" said Amenadiel. Everyone at the table stared at him with confusion. "What? I really enjoy those bidding things. They're fun," he said, looking away embarrassed. 

Finishing off his whiskey, Lucifer chimed in "Brother, I'll pay for whatever you want, just name your price. As long as you mind your own affairs and keep the boring to yourself." 

Chloe needed to break the sexual, and now awkward, tension. "I'm going to the restroom. Linda, want to come with?" 

Leaving their friends, Linda and Chloe made their way across the ballroom. Chloe could feel eyes watching her move across the room. This gave her the conviction that she looked marvelously sexy. 

Lucifer gaped from afar back at the table. The way the fitting dress clung to her curves, accentuating her gorgeous ass, made his jaw drop. That slit up her leg went a little higher than he would have liked other partygoers to see, but it highlighted her exposed and toned leg that he couldn't wait to trail his affections down. He anticipated quietly as he imagined her dressed in nothing but the black Louboutins hugging her ankles. _Yes, those were certainly a good buy._ He hadn't dare tell Chloe that he bought the shoes first this morning, with one clear scenario in mind. He knew she had shoes that would have gone with the dress, but her wearing these out tonight was preparing him for the activities later on that he could only imagine. 

Suddenly Lucifer watched as the keynote speaker strutted from the bar toward the two women. _Who does that miscreant think he is? She is MY detective._ Red flashed in his eyes as he chased after the famous surgeon.

"Excuse me, Dr. Flamen, is it? Lucifer Morningstar." Lucifer put his hand out as he approached the smaller, buff man. 

"Morningstar? You're the bachelor that owns Lux! Mr. Morningstar, I am a fan. Thanks for coming tonight to support our charity event." Lucifer did not drop the handshake; instead, he held on tighter. 

"Bachelor? No, I am a committed devil now. And that's my date your eyes are harassing." Lucifer moved in closer, puffing his chest in a show of dominance. "Stare at her again and I will make you known as Dr. _Flamen Balls_ in all of California," he threatened, as the bones in the surgeon's hand cracked. He flashed flames as the man stared back at him, knowing he was really dealing with the devil.

"Man, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please don't hurt me! She's yours, Mr. Morningstar. I fully understand. Please, I'm sorry," the man whimpered and looked away, frightened. 

"That's right, Doctor. She _is_ mine." _For fucks sake, it felt good to say that out loud._ He let the surgeon's hand go. The surgeon avoided eye contact and scurried back to the bar.

Lucifer was left waiting against the wall for the women, pondering the decision to tell Chloe he wanted her forever. He wanted to be owned by her physically and emotionally for eons to come. 

Inside the bathroom, Chloe's cheeks grew pink and numb from the champagne buzzing through her body. She touched up her wine colored lipstick, the perfect matching red shade to her gown. She mused the marks on Lucifer's chest this color would make. _His strong chest, tight and toned abdomen, the v-shape right at the top of his pants.._ Linda stumbled out of the stall pulling Chloe from her thoughts.

"Shit, that door is a doozy!" 

_Dirty thoughts later, Decker._ "Linda, what do you think of Eve? Do you think she's changed and will be good for Maze? I really worry about her."

"If she hurts Maze, I'll CUT Eve m'self," Linda slurred and half-laughed.

"Ha, Linda, I think you've had enough bubbly! Let's get back. Sounds like the music is starting and we can dance it off."

As the two women left to get on the dance floor with their dates, Chloe spotted Lucifer waiting for them.

"Everything all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Fantastic, dear. Come, dance with me," Lucifer's eyes sparkled as the lights scanned around the room and across his face.

"Hold it! Your current third wheel is asking for assistance!" Linda was starting to stumble just enough.

"Doctor, here, let's get you back to the table for some water." Lucifer linked arms with the two women and walked them back to the table. "This isn't how I pictured this fantasy to play out, but I am not angry about it one bit,' he joked. A coy smile shown across his face.

They got back to see the table was cleared of food, Amenadiel was alone and fresh drinks were waiting for them. 

"Maze and Eve went home for the night. Maze said she was tired, but something tells me that was a lie." The dark angel laughed and helped Linda to her seat again. "You guys should go dance. I will stay with Linda to make sure she hydrates."

"I am hydrated! And plus, I'm a doctor. I know what I need." Linda laughed hysterically at this for some reason. Chloe threw Amenadiela a sympathetic smile. He always did what he could to take care of Linda and Charlie, even if Linda protested.

Lucifer took Chloe's hand and started for the dance floor. His joyful grin and playfulness led her twirling, dipping and lip singing. _Ha, t_ _his idiot._ A few upbeat, happy songs penetrated the air, and Chloe was having a blast jumping around and dancing like a lunatic with her giant child boyfriend. Linda and Amenadiel joined in on the dancing now, too. As Kimbra's Miracle started blaring, Lucifer's expression was fully on her.

_"I'm ready for a brighter day_

_Like a castaway, sometimes I feel so separated_   
_But I can never forget you_   
_The emotion's fine_   
_Yeah, you shine a little light of me_

_Send me your love again_   
_'Cause you're my miracle, miracle, miracle_   
_Yeah, can't describe but I'll leave it in a_   
_Miracle, miracle, miracle_   
_Send me your love again_   
_'Cause you're my miracle, miracle, miracle"_

Lucifer continued singing and dancing around her in circles, pointing at Chloe when the chorus sang "miracle, miracle, miracle!" She danced and laughed with him, awkward but carelessly, watching him move around her. Surrounded by a crowd, he always had a way to make her feel like the only other person in the room. As the song ended, he was a little out of breath and his face covered in glee. He looked at Chloe and the joy on her face. _I just want to hold her._

Almost as if the DJ knew what Lucifer was thinking, the music slowed to play the acoustic version of No Matter Where You Are. 

_"I will stand by you_

_Even when we fall_   
_I will be the rock, that holds you up_   
_and lifts you high so you stand tall_

_I won't let you go_   
_No one can take your place_   
_a couple fights & lonely nights_   
_Don't make it right to let it go to waste_

_I won't let you fall_   
_I won't let you go_   
_No matter where you are_   
_No matter where you are, I'll be there"_

Lucifer took Chloe into his arms and rocked her back and forth to the beat. He looked deep into her eyes and brushed a loose curl behind her ear. He pulled her closer as he let the music speak what his heart desired. This was how he portrayed his feelings best, through music. 

Both hands wrapped around her back now, he pulled her in for a kiss. Chloe's hips naturally made contact with his, and she returned his loving silence. Lucifer kissed Chloe with a longing need of acceptance and devotion. Her arms worked their way up his biceps and rested on the lapels of his tux jacket. He started to pull away, but she gripped tightly and pulled him back in. 

"Chloe.." Lucifer said, breaking their embrace. His eyes were burning now, his body warmer from the whirling around earlier.

"Lucifer, call the car around. I think we should get going," she whispered up to him. _We've been dressed long enough._ Her body grew hot thinking about the rest of their night. 

"Engine is already revving, darling," he quipped. 

_SO cheesy,_ but somehow he made it hot. _How does he do that?_ Who cares, she was ready to get him out of that tux.

Lucifer waved to Amenadiel, signaling their departure. Linda didn't notice as she was drunkenly lost in the music's beat that picked up again. Holding his hand tightly, Chloe followed Lucifer to the exit. She could feel the electricity burning from his body to hers.

Outside, Anton was already waiting. A gentleman as always, Lucifer held the door open for Chloe to get in, lifting her deep red dress into the car for her. He kissed her cheek and closed the door, going around the other side to get in. 

Inside the car, Lucifer threw Anton a couple hundred dollar bills. "Step on it, Anton. We have another affair to tend to," Lucifer said as he gazed at Chloe. Anton smiled back in the rearview. _Yes, Anton, as quickly as you can get us home, please. I have a devil to undress._

Lucifer placed his hand on Chloe's thigh. She looked at him and brought her hand up to his scruff. "Thank you for this. I really enjoyed dressing up more than I thought I would."

"You're welcome, Detective. For our next date, we can visit a friend who just opened a new restaurant SoHo. I hear the food is delightful!" _How domestic,_ but he could see himself simply enjoying dinner, or anything else she could desire, for the rest of his existence. _A committed devil,_ he recalled from his discussion with the surgeon.

"I'd love that." _Who is this domestic devil, and what did he do with Lucifer Morningstar?_ She leaned in for a kiss, her hands around his neck, pulling his head down to hers. She needed to taste him, needed to physically claim him.

Lucifer kissed her back with a vengeance. He let her take control of his movements, His tongue searched for hers and his arms wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her on top of him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned/quoted:
> 
> Miracle by Kimbra: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K1hoMlxQmg  
> No Matter Where You Are by Us the Duo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFqXlpMQyLE&list=RDaFqXlpMQyLE&start_radio=1
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Grand.. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for the feedback so far. The chapters vary in length quite a bit as I am still getting into the rhythm of this story. 
> 
> Prepare for a bit of smut, but lots of loving touches. I hope you feel the love this couple share! Please let me know what you think! I am forever grateful for your comments, shares and kudos!
> 
> The link for the Pinterest board for Chloe's ensemble is on the first chapter and has been updated. Please feel free to visit the board if you need the visual 😊

Chloe knew that Anton was there, but he didn't seem to mind. She straddled Lucifer, arms encircling him. His hand found the slit of her dress and made its way toward her upper thigh. She held back a light moan and focused on his mouth, devouring every ounce of him she could. The bubbles in her belly were making their journey through her bloodstream, making her careless of who was around. She needed to feel every bit of the devil through their clothes _immediately_. 

His erection grew long and hard. He could feel the heat between her legs as she straddled him. _Bloody hell_ , he was ready to come in his pants. Nothing was sexier than having Chloe throw caution to the wind. It was out of character for her, but he could feel the urgency in her body. Lucifer continued his hand's ascent to her inner thigh, stopping at her core over her underwear. He could feel the satin fabric wet on the tip of his thumb at her entrance. He pushed his palm against her clit and a moan bubbled in his throat while she continued to assault his mouth and hold him tight to her body.

The want in her lower abdomen grew as the thought of Anton watching them crossed her mind again. She didn't care. _He's probably seen worse working for Lucifer anyway._ Pushing her hips down against his hand, the moan she was suppressing escaped against his lips. She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled. 

Moving his thumb to the crease of her hip and vagina, Lucifer slipped it under her thong and slid his thumb back to her core. He applied pressure and moved his now slick palm just enough to stimulate her clit. He broke his lips away from hers and buried his face into her neck as she slumped over his shoulder. 

Chloe's lips brushed Lucifer's ear as she whispered, "Lucifer.. we are almost home.. we have to wait.. your driver.."

"I never took you for a threesome, Detective, but Anton can join. All you have to do is ask, dear." Lucifer hadn't had a threesome in forever, and he was suddenly taken with the idea; But, then the jealousy from earlier in the night boiled his skin. The idea of anyone else touching _his_ woman was more than he could stomach. He pulled his hand from under her and cupped her cheeks. "On second thought, can we reschedule that? I want you to myself tonight" he growled.

Chloe nodded enthusiastically. She supposes Anton is a good looking guy.. not who she would naturally choose for a threesome, or even the gender.. _Wait, did I just agree to a threesome?_ Whatever, they'll have to talk about that later. She laid a kiss back to his lips.

Just then, the car took a sharp corner and Chloe's body rocked off of Lucifer's lap. Landing on the seat next to him, she giggled uncontrollably. 

"Anton, no reason to be upset. Rain check!" _Wait, I never actually agreed to it!_

"Sir, I'm flattered, but I'm just trying to get you home quickly, as requested," Anton said with a shy smile.

Laughing nervously, Chloe gathered her clutch and fixed her hair a little. They were pulling into the private garage, and she refused to leave anything behind in the car, especially her dignity. 

Lucifer exited the car and jogged around to open her door. He extended a hand toward her, but when she took it, he pulled her quickly to him. His lips found hers instantly, and he lifted her by the hips to carry her to the elevator, the slit of the gown falling open over her leg. He briefly broke the kiss to yell a "Thanks, mate!" to Anton, who looked at the couple, shaking his head.

Inside the elevator, Lucifer put Chloe back down to stand. He selected the number to the penthouse as she settled her gown again. The elevator began to lift, and Chloe let out a _Forget it_ grunt. Throwing her clutch to the floor, she gripped Lucifer's jacket tightly. She unfastened the button, ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, and pushed the jacket over his back. It fell to the floor easily from his toned stature, and her eyes met his- dark grayish blue versus blackish brown, both filled with longing. The champagne was taking over now, and Chloe let it. Missing his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on his curls. She needed to taste him again. On the tiptoes of her heels, she grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and tugged playfully.

Lucifer's eyes raged with want and desire. He let out a growl from his belly, and took in a sharp breath, cupping the back of her head and ravaging her mouth. The elevator dinged, and he continued to seek Chloe's tongue while guiding her into the penthouse, walking backwards as he held onto her.

He found the zipper at her side and quickly undid it. Her gown let her breasts free, and Chloe stepped back from him, shimmying it down her torso and legs. Lucifer watched her every move as she stood like a piece of artwork, deserving to be in a museum, and he to be her curator. He licked his lips, studying her like he was memorizing every beauty mark and scar, as he undid his shirt cuffs. Chloe returned his leer from under her long, mascaraed lashes, slowly stepping out of the gown that now lay at her feet. She walked toward him slowly, as a prowess stalked a prey, heels clicking against the marble. 

She helped him unbutton his shirt with ferocity, throwing it on a bar chair. Her own body was bare now except for her dark red silk thong, black Louboutins and jewelry. Chloe's confidence was making a reappearance, and Lucifer couldn't stand to wait for the scene to unfold.

She clutched his pants at the belt, tugging his hips into hers once more, feeling his excitement dig against her hip. Chloe kissed his jaw line from chin to earlobe. She let out her tongue and circled the outer cartilage of his ear, ending with a kiss just inside the tragus.

"Lucifer, I'm yours. Forever." Her own whispered words made her spine shiver and legs tremble. _There, it's out there_.

"Darling, you've had my soul since the moment I met you," he purred. His heart was set ablaze with passion. _His_ detective. _His_ woman. _For fucks sake, there's that feeling again._

With one hand on her lower back and the other at the base of her skull, he guided her to the piano as his tongue was satiated in her mouth. Chloe felt her back against the cold side of the giant instrument, a stark contrast of her body heat. He gripped her hips and sat her on top of the closed piano hood. He ripped her thong down her long legs, and he threw it to the side where it landed on the Italian leather sofa. His two favorite things laid bare in front of him now- the piano and Chloe. 

Chloe knew how much Lucifer loved his grand piano, but the fact that she was now sitting bare-ass on top of it felt almost _disrespectful_ ; however, she didn't have time to mull over this thought as he moved his hands to her inner knees and spread her legs. Instinctively, she threw her head back, one hand holding her in place, the other through his hair. His large hands moved behind her and scooted her core to the very edge of the piano. He stopped and lifted her head to stare deeply into her ocean eyes, searching for permission. With a slow nod, she let her head fall back again.

"Chloe, you never cease to amaze me," he said as he stared down his next meal between her legs. Lucifer planted notes of affection along her right leg, stopping at the very top of her inner thigh. He repeated this like a ritual on her left leg. Eyes closed, she focused on his stubble scratching lightly against her legs, moving her hands through his curls, tugging every so often. As his lips stopped at the top of her left thigh near her core, he rumbled a low "Mmm," sending a wave of electricity through her body. 

Chloe's lips parted with a sharp intake of breath. She arched her back as his nose brushed upwards between her folds. Lucifer laid a soft kiss against her, then parted her with his tongue. Gradually, his tongue followed the path his nose had made, and he curled his tongue around her clit. 

"Lucifer.." Chloe moaned his name to a whisper. "I need you."

"All in due time, my dear. But bloody hell, do I admire hearing you say that."

Both hands on his head now, she nudged his face between her legs. "Please.."

"Happy to oblige," his voice rumbling against her entrance again, another spark up her body. He dove his tongue between her folds once more, starting slow and increasing speed. Chloe couldn't help but let her moans echo through the dimmed penthouse. Lucifer swirled his tongue around her clit, flicking back and forth, then sucking lightly. When she let out whimpers of pleasure, he moved a hand just below his tongue and slid two fingers in, searching for her G-spot. 

The sexual tension from the night throbbed and grew in her groin until Chloe felt like she was going to spill over the cliff. Remembering she was still sitting atop his prized possession, a small bit of shame entered her mind. He slid in another finger with his tongue rapidly affectioning her sweet spot, and the shame was erased, the cliff jumped. 

Pure ecstasy settled on Chloe's cheeks as Lucifer slowed his ministrations. Her heels were now resting on his naked shoulders, and that's when she realized he was still wearing pants.

"How do I always end up naked first?" She snickered and took his face in her hands, pulling him up to meet her.

"I've always been a gentleman. My desire has always been to fill another's desire.. especially yours, detective."

"Well.. my desire right now is to get you naked. Help me down?" she whispered against his mouth.

"Dearie me, we have the same desire then. These slacks are starting to constrict." Lucifer lifted Chloe down with ease. Her heels click-clacked on the marble. 

Still riding the high, she began with his belt buckle while he took off his shoes. Chloe began unbuttoning his slacks next, but the zipper was tough. The tightening of his slacks against his hard-on made Chloe question whether or not the zipper might get stuck on him. Instead, she decided to leave it to the professional to wiggle out of his remaining clothes while she assaulted his lips. 

"Sit on the bench," she told him between kisses. _Look at me, ordering the devil around._

Obeying orders, Lucifer sat on the piano bench, back resting against the closed keylid. His eyes were dark pools of glistening onyx, waiting for his next instruction like a schoolboy. 

She had to revel in it. Her eyes scanned his tall frame from head to sock-covered toes. _Chloe Jane Decker, LAPD detective, has the devil taking her command._ And he was buck ass naked, anticipating her next move. Her eyes grew hungry as she watched him displaying his erection before her, inviting her to have a taste. 

Chloe threw a leg over one side of him and then the other. Lucifer's hands moved to her lower back to support her. She used the keylid to lift herself up and then onto him, wrapping her legs around his slim waist. He entered her with ease as evidence of her first orgasm of the night coated her entrance. She worked her hips up and down, letting him lift and lower her to assist. Instead of kissing him, she made full eye contact. She watched his face as he grew weak underneath her, lids lowering and lips parting. He let out low murmurs against her neck and slumped forward, holding her with one arm around her waist. She felt his need grow inside of her with every clench of her core muscles. Lucifer's other hand came up to cup a breast, massaging and teasing her nipple until it was rigid. He pulled gently between his index finger and thumb, then sucked it into his mouth. He began to push his hips up into her, taking over the work. 

Chloe's hands found his neck, prompting him to moan against her nipple. She took that as him liking her hands there, so she choked him while his mouth searched for hers. He groaned again, and Chloe squeezed tighter. She has never intimately choked anyone before, but _holy shit_ is it turning them both on.

Bucking his hips faster now, Lucifer couldn't get enough of Chloe on top of him. Never had he taken a woman, or a man, on top of his piano before. _Come to think of it,_ anyone who suggested it was turned down. But here she is, all 5 foot 7 of her, doing what she wants with the devil _and_ his possessions. And he had to admit, he _is_ addicted to her commands.

Lucifer neared the wave of pleasure he had been waiting for all night. _That deep red gown with the high slit, these damn shoes she's still wearing, her confidence on the carpet... and the fact that she is MINE.._ he hit his climax with full force, letting Chloe take over again and ride him out slowly as her orgasm tightened around him, too. He buried his face into her neck, laying sweet kisses up and along her jawline while their bodies relaxed into each other.

"I used to say I was like walking heroin to anyone who dared try me, but now, Chloe, I think I'm a junkie on _you._ "

_Was that an 'I love you'? Wait, woah, woah, woah.. is he telling me what I think he is telling me? Did the devil just confess his love? No, no, no.. it can't be._ She needed to play it cool.

"Oh yeah?" She gave him an innocent smile, not letting on she was internally doing cartwheels and her heart was about to squeeze out of her chest.

"Yes, but you're more than that." Lucifer didn't elaborate further, just exhaled a sigh and hugged Chloe tightly. 

She hugged him back and they stayed like this for a few minutes, sharing kisses. She started to move off of him, hips sore from this awkward position. He helped her off and set her back on her heels. 

"Those shoes are calling me back for more already, darling." 

"Hm," she smiled. "How about you follow me out there for our next event? It's a beautiful night." The champagne was beginning to wear off but the confidence wasn't. Clicking her heels along, she swayed her hips and made her way out of the doors to the balcony. 


	4. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the previous chapter, but moved out to the balcony. You asked for a jacuzzi scene, so here it is! Not as smutty as previous chapters, but hopefully enough to keep you intrigued. This takes a different turn than you may expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this fic. Thank you again for all of your support! Your comments and feedback are so appreciated! Thank you all so much!! I am so happy you like what I have put out there so far, and I'm so honored you've taken the time to read!!
> 
> Keep commenting and sharing if you've enjoying this one :) Thank you again ❤

_What on earth does she have in mind?_

"I'll grab the bubbly and meet you out there. Don't start the festivities without me, darling!" He threw off his socks and scrambled to get up. Lucifer collected their liquid bounty from the bar and walked out onto the balcony.

"I've gotten us some refreshments for the next round. Hope you like a pink prosecco. I usually drink it drier, personally, but-" 

He stopped, scanning around for Chloe, catching her jewelry and shoes lying on the chair. _Where did she go?_ He turned and looked toward the bedroom, catching her glare and _fuck me_ smile in the jacuzzi. 

"Detective.. Chloe-"

"Shhh, and yes, I'll take a glass," she said, starting the jets in the jacuzzi. 

"I can't believe my carnal fantasies with you are about to come true," he said in disbelief, scurrying over to the edge. "Darling, you continue to surprise the devil."

_Carnal fantasies? He's dreamt about me, too?_ She bit her lip with a coy smile as anticipation glinted in her eyes. Chloe took the champagne flute being offered, and drank it down with ease. Not only did dating the devil get her to dress up, but now she drinks champagne like its water. As the low rumble of the motor brought bubbles to life, her eyes found his. She slowly analyzed his naked body from head to toe, subconsciously licking her lips. The oscillating jets made her thighs clench together against the seat beneath the water. _Now I see why he loves this jacuzzi so much._

Lucifer recognized the burning desire in Chloe's gaze. And _bloody hell_ , he wanted to drink her in for every second he could, pining for her touch and needing it to survive. Who was this committed man he was becoming? _Dad only knows_.. 

The lights from the jacuzzi highlighted her naked body, and the bubbles blurred the vision he dared to see. He let her soak in his stature while he slowly sipped his champagne. Disbelief washed over him again as he took in her beauty, swearing she was more exquisite than the very stars he created. _Dad at least did something right._

"Unfortunately, I will need to interrupt your stargazing briefly. Forgive me whilst I fetch towels and robes for after our.. engagements." He walked past her to the bedroom, knowing her eyes would follow his backside. He swayed just a little before disappearing into the bedroom.

Inside his walk-in closet, Lucifer obtained two black plush towels, one red silk robe, one black silk robe and two pairs of slippers. LA may be warm, but nighttime after the jacuzzi could feel like winter in Alaska, and what kind of devil was he if he wasn't prepared to keep his girlfriend warm? _Girlfriend.. hm, I quite admire that.. but is that what this is?_

Returning to the balcony, Lucifer set their belongings on a chair close by. He noticed Chloe was now holding the bottle of champagne and tending another glass for herself. A note of satisfaction flooded him, like he could watch her make herself at home here forever. Unlike when they first started their partnership, she wasn't nervous in the large penthouse anymore. When they began having sex and sleepovers regularly, she was often distressed at the thought of someone walking in on them; or worse, someone interrupting them to have Lucifer to themselves. When she finally voiced her agitation, he immediately installed the elevator lock to ease her concerns. 

"You know, I didn't realize how much I needed these jets on my back. I may need to come here more often just to use the jacuzzi after a long case." She brought a sip to her lips, reveling in the sweetness.

"You, naked in my jacuzzi every night? Well, sign me up, detective! Oh, can I be your naked lifeguard?" he quipped as he entered into the water next to her.

"I mean, if no one else is here then naked would work.. but you're not getting a whistle." Chloe saw the opportunity to take this whatever-it-is and establish their relationship. "You know, Lucifer, I could bring some of my stuff.. to keep here.. maybe a swimsuit just in case.. and work clothes for nights that I stay over.."

Chloe would have been nervous if it hadn't been for the champagne she had been consuming all night. She said she would wait until after sex to discuss their relationship, and they'd already had it once. _Now is as good of a time to talk as ever.._ She half expected him to ignore her and continue the conversation toward sex.

But without a second thought Lucifer added, "Well, and a toothbrush. Can't have you strolling into the bullpen with sins from the night before on your tongue," his eyebrows raised and a smirk grew on his face, sipping his own champagne.

"So you want this? You want me to stay here sometimes, and keep my stuff here?" Chloe couldn't help the excitement and mild uncertainty in her voice. _Holy shit, I'm the Devil's girlfriend._ Doubt suddenly clouding her, she looked to him for an answer. The last thing she needed was for him to close off again after they've come so far.

"Chloe, I want to spend every night with you that your heart desires to lay next to me, or on top of me. Dealer's choice!" He tried his best to hide his growing anxiety. He didn't want to overwhelm her, and she wasn't like anyone else that he could draw out their desires. Human emotion was still sometimes a mystery to him, _especially_ with Chloe. "But keeping some of your things here would certainly make your commute that much more tolerable, yes?"

His banter brought a smile back to her cheeks. His playfulness was one of the things she loved about him. "Okay, yeah. Well, I guess that makes us dating, and makes you my.. boyfriend then?" Worried he might tense at the thought of committal, _to a human no less_ , she quickly added as playfully as she could, "Or do you prefer just, 'devil'?" Her own smirk didn't meet her worrying eyes, and her eyebrows furrowed waiting for his response. She sensed his slight apprehension. That's when the trauma the devil has been through cursed through her mind again. She hadn't thought much about this realization since the night he left her on the balcony. _Being cast out, alone for centuries- no, eons- was he ever told he was loved? Maybe that's why he can't say it back yet.._ Her mind teasing her down the sad and never-ending rabbit hole.

"I meant what I said earlier. And I may not have known or understood it before, but you have my soul, Chloe. Call it what you will.. but I am a committed devil. Or at least that's what I told that surgeon coming to chase you down this evening. Honestly! Some men think everything is just about sex." The perplexity of the thought clouding over him, he took another long sip of his bubbly and placed it on the floor behind him, resting his arms over the edge of the jacuzzi.

Her heart fluttered, and butterflies filled her stomach. Was it the jacuzzi? The champagne? No, it was definitely his words. _You have my soul, Chloe._ She put her glass next to his and moved so that she was sitting on his left leg, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You really told a man looking to hit on me that you're a _committed devil_?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I did." He held his breath, waiting for her to turn him down, say 'how dare you,' and leave him in the jacuzzi. His chocolate brown eyes searching her blue for any hint of rejection. He held onto her waist tighter, just in case she tried to leave. Lucifer needed to do his best to explain what this foreign feeling flooding his body meant. What _she_ meant to him.

"I don't know what to call us; but what I do know is that you give me a feeling I cannot quite articulate. It's as alien to me as Amenadiel was to humans when he first arrived.. awkward. Timid. Scared, even- yet you give this foreign sensibility a hint of warmth." He laid a kiss to her lips. As Lucifer opened his eyes, he looked deeper into Chloe's being and continued to spill his heart before she could say anything.

"Darling, I want you to choose this life with me until your soul retreats to the Heavenly gates, if you'll have me? I know I drive you mad and I have so much to learn, but let me propose a deal: Will you grant me patience?"

Joyous tears on the edge of her lids, she silently nodded the affirmation his heart needed. He felt the grip in his chest ease, and a grin spread across his cheeks. She was agreeing to be his, _forever. Well, Dad-be-damned.._

"And what's in it for me?" she quipped, knowing it would lighten the air between them now. But wait, did he basically just ask her to marry him?! _Slow down, Mrs. Morningstar.. let's keep it as 'boyfriend/girlfriend' for now._

"Chloe, grant me patience, and I shall leave you with a devilish I.O.U. to be named later. Not that you really need it," knowing all-too-well that whatever Chloe asked of him, he would likely do. "Do we have a deal, my queen?" He craved this moment was real, and if it wasn't, he was at least hoping this hell loop wouldn't end.

Chloe shuddered in his embrace. _There's that word again- 'Queen_.' Reigniting the storm low in her, she replied, "Deal, my _king_." She never really claimed him as her king during their partnership or intimate relationship except for one time. The memory reminded her how wild the sentiment drove him, and she knew it would do the same thing now.

_Hell knows, no one can say it like her.._ The flow of his divine blood pulsating down between his legs again. As his erection started to grow, Chloe pressed her thigh against it, bare chest brushing against his as she buried her nose in his mussed hair, smelling the product that usually held his curls in perfect harmony.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her tighter, feeling the vibrations of the jacuzzi under them. He gripped each of her ass cheeks, fingers kneading at her plump skin while his tongue ran along her strong jawline. She let out a moan into his hair and leaned into him, lifting herself enough on his thighs that his erection brushed against her sex and a nipple caressed his mouth. Running the hardened bead against his lower lip, she teased him like it was a treat. She peered down, watching his stubble tickle against her perfect mound. Her breathing was becoming ragged, and as he tended to each breast with divine care, she rocked her hips into him and back again, the bubbles from the jets tickling her skin.

The vibration of the jets soothed yet aroused his nerves as the seat of the jacuzzi wavered against his tight balls as he pressed them down harder. "Darling, let's move it inside so I can feast on you properly before this machine gets the best of me." Lucifer loosened his grip around Chloe, not wanting to let go even for a moment. As she began to stand up, the water droplets ran down her chest and flat stomach, pooling in her belly button. She stood slowly, knowing the scene from her once-famous debut like she was still in the role. Chloe observed her boyfriend's face as his eyes stalked a single droplet rolling off her right breast and down to her hip back into the water. Continuing her ascent, she steadily pulled away as her hips hit the warm air, keeping her vagina just below water level. She watched him lick his lips as he gawked at his favorite part of her, still dressed by the moving water. A slight chill came, and Chloe could barely keep from shivering. Trying not to break the mood, she walked up a step slower than before, knowing her devil was enjoying the show. 

Another chill came over her, making her skin break out in goosebumps while both nipples became unyielding. Failing to stifle the second shiver, her whole body quivered with a nip.

Tearing his eyes away from her heavenly body, concern came over him. He stood quickly and moved past her to get out, wrapping himself in one of the towels. "One moment, love. Let me get that for you," as he extended a hand and helped Chloe the rest of the way out of the jacuzzi. The chill now penetrating her before Lucifer could, she took his plush offering and began to dry off. He laid the slippers at her feet, draped the black robe over himself and held the red out for her. "My queen."

A familiar, warmer shiver ran down her spine now. Her piercing ocean glare side-eying him as she stepped into the robe and slipped on his matching slippers. "Thank you, my king." Tying her robe, she watched him as he watched her, both with hunger in their eyes for the other. "Shall we?" Chloe motioned behind Lucifer toward the bedroom with one hand while picking up her champagne flute with the other. 

"We shall," Lucifer said, as he offered her an arm to sling a hand around, guiding her into their fortress. He was about to worship her body as his temple, dedicating himself to her spirituality as her sole and most dedicated follower. Physically he was ready to devote himself forever to his miracle. His thoughts ran away from him, carrying him to a euphoria of peace and calmness he hadn't felt in eons. 

Stepping over the threshold, he took her champagne glass and set the pair on the black dresser just inside the door. Lucifer closed the glass slider and drew the long black curtains while Chloe turned on an orb on the bedside table, illuminating the room in a faint amber glow.

Chloe could feel the change in atmosphere as she sunk into the mattress. She felt warm, safe and protected. Whenever they were out in the field, Lucifer made her feel all of these things; but, in this moment, it was _different._ The air in the bedroom held an intrinsic bliss and unconditional love as he moved about the room. Her sea glass eyes followed him, both lovers lost in thought about the other. 

Lucifer laid down next to Chloe on her left, pulling up the forest green silk sheets around them. He draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close while she settled into his torso, nestling her face against his chest. She planted a kiss between his exposed pectorals and closed her eyes to revel in his unnaturally warm skin and faint cologne. Her red silk robe barely covered her bust as the sash began to unravel. Chloe brought her fingertips to his chin and lifted her head for a kiss. Tears balancing on the edge, he closed his eyes and returned her affection gently. 

He became overwhelmed with that warmth again, the warmth Chloe ignited in his chest that radiated through his being. _I need her to know how dedicated I am to her._ Lucifer undid the red silk robe the rest of the way and pushed it off her right shoulder, leaning over her to plant a kiss on the exposed skin. She whimpered a low moan of appreciation as he tenderly pushed her into the mattress as he rolled on top of her. His kisses moved from her shoulder, along her collarbone and up her neck, ending right below her ear. His right hand tugged the other side of the robe open and fished under her lower back, holding her tenderly. His hips lightly made contact with hers as his knees took position on either side of her thighs. His left hand cupped the back of her head, letting out her hair fully now. Lucifer's auburn irises emanated his emotions into Chloe's cerulean eyes. 

Lucifer didn't need to say those three little words. He was the devil, and whether he knew it or not, he learned to portray his love in a very different way. Chloe found solace in this; she read the silent attestation his eyes uttered to her in these soft moments. As he leaned down to kiss her tenderly, she brought her hands up to rest on each bicep, squeezing the muscle in understanding. _I get it. I hear you, and I love you, too._

Chloe kissed him deep, plunging her tongue into his mouth in a dance of adulation with his. Their eyes closed as their bodies relied on the sense of touch, immersing into passion with one another. Her hips tilted up into his, needing to feel him inside of her. Lucifer let out a low moan, needing to connect physically so their souls could become one. In a tango they've done so many times, this felt incomparable. 

Chloe knew this wasn't only love-making, but a physical commitment to forever. The thought drove her mad. She slipped the black robe over his shoulders and grabbed the silk sheets to pull over them completely, enclosing them in a cocoon of intimacy. He sunk his hips lower, brushing his member between her now spreading legs as she threw her head back to expose her neck. His lips found her neck again, and he nipped then kissed a trail up to her cheek. The low groan she let out kindled a devilish groan back, and his lips found hers. Not letting go of her head, he moved his right hand to her core. His middle finger ran up her slick folds, catching the wetness on the pad of his finger. She didn't need any coaxing; she was ready for him, but like a good devil, he swirled his finger around her tight entrance. She pulled away from his kiss to let out a huff and moan. 

Lucifer rested his forehead against Chloe's as he tempted her core. His breathing became ragged, and he moved his hand to hold onto her hip while he adjusted his erection between her legs. Brushing it against her thigh, she threw her arms around his neck to capture his lips once more. Her legs fell open against his knees granting him full access. "Lucifer.." she whispered between breaths.

"Chloe.." he sang sweetly as he entered, slowly and steady, reveling in this moment. Lucifer felt the difference in their physical connection, the fondness in his chest beckoning to Chloe as his lips stayed glued to hers. The tears that threatened to spill before came back on the edge, one escaping his right eye. _How does she do this to me?_ The tear would have confused him before when he didn't understand what their partnership really was, but now it felt like relief. He had longed to feel wanted for who he was for most of his existence, but only this miracle- who's body was so desperately connected to his- was able to achieve such a feat. Chloe taught him that he was not only a good man, but a worthy lifelong partner. 

Their sexes joined together, Chloe felt a pull in her chest. Her hands ran over his back, side to side, top to bottom, slow and strong. Her body couldn't get close enough to his. She pressed herself as tight to him as she could muster, and his hands followed her lead. He moved his grip to wrap his arms completely around her back, their kiss never breaking. Their fervent bodies were becoming one, a piece of each of their souls being transferred to the other being and heated together under the covers. 

She rocked her hips up again, and they fell into a heated symphony, fearing to let their embrace go too soon. "Lucifer.. I _love_ you. I _need_ you." Her words were barely audible as Chloe's breath was becoming rough. Nearing her blissful crescendo, her walls began clenching around him. 

"I'm already yours, Chloe. _Forever._ " He felt her muscles begin to quiver at his declaration, and they fell into a new plane of existence as he burrowed his face into the crook of her neck. His orgasm spilled into her as hushed tears wet his cheeks. Lucifer had never let go and trusted anyone with his heart the way he had just given it to Chloe. 

Cognizant of the wetness between his face and her neck, she held him tighter while running long strokes across his back, soothing his emotions. He needed her right now to keep him grounded, and her own tears spilled from their creases. They laid in silent embrace for a long while, not ready to let go.

She lifted the covers halfway down his body. Without detaching, he rolled them both over so she lay on top of him now. He needed her weight to help subdue his running mind. Both had wet and glistening cheeks in the dimmed light. Chloe cupped his face and kissed him once more. 

"I'm here for you, forever. As long as I am living, I will be here for you, Lucifer." her eyes searched his as tears began to fall once more. She kissed each drop falling to his temples. 

"You truly are a miracle, Chloe." The utterance low, sultry but hopeful that this was a turn in his life at long last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments if you want to see this one continued :)


End file.
